Me And You, And All The Rest
by itsthetruth
Summary: Part of the 'Me And You' series. Drabbles from all the inbetween bits that weren't in the original chapters. Appearances from The Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jack, Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane, Jenny, Hero, Luke, Maria, Clyde, Ianto, Tosh, Gwen, Owen, Amy, Rory, Mels and River. 10&11/OC ((Open to prompts))
1. Cold

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked. I blinked a few times, wrapped up in mine and The Doctor's duvet in our bed, looking up at The Doctor peering over at me, smiling softly.

"Yes." I sniffed. I was ill. A bloody cold. Just a plain old, _human _cold.

"You shouldn't have been running through the forest." The Doctor muttered, sitting down on the edge of the bed, stroking my head. He was right of course. Only a few days ago, Martha and I had saved The Doctor from his human self and the Family Blood, and I'd been running away through that forest, trying to keep the fob watch safe.

"I had to keep you safe." I croaked.

"I have to keep _you _safe." The Doctor whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead. "That's my job."

"Excuse me." I laughed. "I've been running this spaceship and your companions in check the last couple of years."

"I try my best."

"You're not very orderly are you?" The Doctor smirked, leaning in to kiss me when I buried my head into the duvet. "No, you'll get ill."

"Think of yourself for once." Martha said. I looked round to see Martha walking in, getting into the other side of the bed, pulling the duvet over the two of us. The Doctor pulled the other side, getting in so I was snuggled in between both him and Martha.

"Group hug!" The Doctor cheered, reaching over me and squishing Martha in, hugging the both of us.

"You're both going to get ill." I mumbled.

And needless to say they both caught the cold.


	2. Walk To School

"Ugh!" A 7 year old Mels mumbled, her tanned skin and black braids swinging as she stood in her school uniform outside the care home she and Flo lived in. "Mrs Poggit's so slow."

A 7 year old Flo sighed, her brown flowing hair coming to her shoulder blades, and she grabbed onto the edge of her red school jumper, jumping from foot to foot. A 7 year old Rory, blonde hair in his eyes, grabbed her arm quickly, stopping her abruptly.

"Come on Mels!" A 7 year old Jeff moaned, his brown hair gelled back (much like he would still do in the future) as he pulled his other arm through his jacket, looking around the empty road of Leadworth, waiting for Mrs Poggit. Usually, the careworker would take all the kids to school, as a favour for the parents whilst they worked. But today the careworker was busy, so Mrs Poggit offered. And she hadn't turned up.

Rory looked up at his watch, nudging Mels in the side. "We're gonna be late."

"Let's just go!" Flo huffed, starting her way down the road. Without a seconds thought, Mels and Jeff followed after her, apart from Rory, who stood nervously to the spot.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" Rory called after them, before running and stopping at Flo's side, walking at the pace of his friends.

"Rory, why would I get you in trouble?" Flo asked, looking at the boy sideways. "I'm your best friend."

"True." Rory nodded.

"Come on Rory!" Mels grinned, throwing an arm round the small boy. "It's an adventure!"

"School's only round the corner." Jeff said. "Hey, people have moved into the big blue house now!"

Mels nodded, "I heard they're from Scotland."

"Wooooow." Rory, Jeff and Flo said in unison.

As the four children rounded the corner, they looked over at the big blue house, peering at the side of it.

"Come on, let's go explore!" Mels said, grabbing Flo's arm and pulling her through the side of the house, looking through the archway into the garden before turning round and looking up at the big house.

"Mels!" Rory mumbled nervously as he and Jeff followed after them. The four of them peered through the open front door, boxes all over the kitchen and the sound of moving about through out the house.

"Who lived here before?" Jeff asked.

Flo shrugged, "Can't remember."

"My Dad's going to kill me!" Rory whined.

"Shutup Rory." Flo muttered, whacking Rory in the arm lightly.

"Who are you?" A female, Scottish voice asked. The four of them span round to find a small ginger girl about their age, in the same uniform as them, standing under the archway, frowning at them.

"Who are _you_?" Jeff asked.

"Amelia Pond." The girl replied.

"I'm Jeff."

"I'm Flo." Flo said.

"Rory." Rory mumbled with a shy smile.

"Mels." Mels said, peering behind Amelia at the shed in her garden.

"What are you doing in my garden?" Amelia asked.

"Going on an adventure." Mels muttered, her eyes fixed on the shed.

"Children?" The shouts of Mrs Poggit called from back down the street. Rory, Mels, Flo and Jeff stiffened slightly, looking in the direction on the voice whilst Amelia watched them, confused. "Where are you?"

"We gotta go." Flo said, beginning to drag her friends off.

"Can I walk to school with you?" Amelia asked. The other four children stopped, sharing a look before shrugging.

"If you want to." Jeff said. Amelia smiled and followed after the others as they ran towards the voice of Mrs Poggit.

The next day, when they stopped at Amelia's house to collect her for school, the shed was gone.


	3. How The Angels Took Manhattan

He had to tell him.

It wasn't right. _He_ had to tell him. He was the eldest. Well, technically, he wasn't. Jenny was, but technically he was concieved before Jenny even existed. And he always took the lead over him and his siblings. He was the eldest. _He_ had to explain it to him, not Jenny, not Melody, him.

So in some time roughly in 2012, the boy also reffered to as 'J' by Hero, also the boy who decided to be all intense and weird on the Titanic, sat crossed legged on the end of the drive on 13 Bannerman Road. Hero stepped out of the house with a sigh, making his way down the drive slowly, hands in his pockets. He felt Sarah Jane gently watching him from the attic window as Hero sat down next to J, bending his knees slightly.

"You were far too young, J." Hero said sadly, shaking his head. "Melody and I... we tried to save them, all of them, honestly." He looked over at the young boy of about 13, 14, before turning back, glancing over at 'Aunty Rani's' house and explaining to him how the angels took Manhattan.


	4. Movie Night

_**A/N - Hey guys, the actual story will be updated soon, I'm prewriting chapters to stop the gaps between updates being so long. But I'd love it if you guys gave me some ideas for these drabbles, seeing as I only have a certain amount of ideas. **_

"Shaun of the dead?" Clyde asked. I smiled, shaking my head as I lay, squished in between Luke and Clyde, the three of us under a duvet, wrapped up on the sofa in the living room.

"Zombies aren't scientificially accurate." Luke muttered, going through the pile of dvds on his lap.

"Who _cares_ about scientifically accurate, Lukey boy!"

Luke picked up another dvd, staring at it carefully, "Bridget Jones." He read carefully, before tossing it aside gently, "That's Maria's."

"I don't understand why she had to go out for the day with Chrissie and Ivan anyway?!" Clyde muttered. "What if aliens turn up and we need her?"

"You've got me, we're only one man down." I said, peering over at the dvds. "Now, can we please just pick a film?"

"What about this?" Luke asked, holding up a dvd with a spaceship on the case.

"Does a sci-fi film _really _appeal to you consindering what we do?" Clyde asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Luke stared at the dvd, not really listening, "It's directed by Steven Spielbering."

I laughed, shaking my head at the two boys, "Go on then, pop it in."

Clyde grumbled to himself, leaning over me, snatching the dvd from Luke and scrambling off the sofa over to the television. He opened up the dvd and popped the disc into the television set as Luke sat the rest of the dvds on the floor.

"Let's see how "scientifically accurate" this film is," Clyde said sarcastically. "Compared to when we deal with an alien invasion." He scrambled back up and under the duvet, snuggling into my side.

...

"That was rubbish!" Clyde exclaimed as the credits rolled down the screen. I laughed, looking between the two boys I was cuddled between.

"There's no way that would ever really happen." Luke commented. I smirked, shaking my head as the heavy rain pitter patted against the window. Out in the hallway, the sound of the front door opening and shutting flowed through. The living room door opened up and a slightly flustered Maria stepped in, grinning. She turned back, putting the umbrella she was holding back in the hall before walking into the living room. I stretched my legs out slightly from under the duvet and Maria headed over to us, sitting in between my legs.

"How was your day with your Mum and Ivan?" I asked, wrapping my arms around the young girl, placing a kiss to her head.

"Rubbish." Maria laughed. "Mum bought a load of clothes as usual. Then, we went for lunch and she had her tongue down Ivan's throat."

"Lovely." Clyde said dryly, wriggling his nose in disugst.

"That could be you one day!" I laughed. "You might have a girlfriend one day Clyde."

"Clyde's cool rule number two, deny all emotion, especially involving girls!" Clyde said.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed, poking Clyde in the side of the head.

"Anyway what about you?" Clyde asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah!" Maria said in agreement, looking up at me. "What about The Doctor?"

I had to laugh at that, "The _Doctor_?" I asked. "There's more chance of The Doctor... I don't know... turning into a human than anything happening with us!"

"She doesn't need a boyfriend." Luke said protectively, grabbing my arm and pulling it round him, placing a kiss on my arm. "She's got me."

I laughed, looking between the three of them.


End file.
